


Jars of Stardust

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: 3 Sentence AU askbox fills [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: collection of 3 sentence prompt au fills from tumblr! 2016-last week1. judai/manjoume - volleyball au ||| through lifetimes au ||| slice of life au ||| post-apocalyptic au ||| bonkoi au ||| magic school au ||| fairy tale au ||| fairy tail au2. asuka-centric - medieval au ||| magical girl au3. johan/judai - 5d's au ||| movie set au4. manjoume/johan/judai - restaurant au ||| idol au ||| tales of au5. judai/yusei - slice of life au





	1. Judai/Manjoume (9)

**Author's Note:**

> bias what bias

**prompt: sports au (volleyball)**

 

Judai is rarely sure about what to do when people are upset, and consoling his setter Manjoume, used-to-always-winning Manjoume, the week after a lost practice match is one of the more difficult instances.

He picks up a stray ball from the edges of the court and holds it out to Manjoume, since continuing to play and have fun through the bumpy times has always worked out for himself and he figures it helps everyone else, too.

“Hey, wanna toss to me?”

*********

**prompt: through lifetimes au**

 

Judai looks up at the ceiling from where he and Manjoume are sitting on the floor, heaving a sigh because it’s dawned on them both that this is the sixth time they’ve met in different lives.

“Jeez,” Judai says with little breath left from the wonder, “why do we remember all this stuff?”

“Hmph, no clue,” Manjoume huffs as he leans his back against Judai’s, “but I can’t get rid of you no matter where I go, so that’s that.”

*********

**prompt: slice of life au**

 

Judai stares up at the sky from the highest level of the roof where he’s lying on his back when he should be in his classroom. He loses track of time up here, and only ever has a remote idea of what period it is in the school day when Manjoume comes up, cursing as he chucks a bag of convenience store lunch items at Judai.

“I bet you only even show up just because I feed you,” Manjoume mutters before he digs into his own, significantly nicer lunch while Judai just grins at him.

*********

**prompt: post-apocalyptic au**

 

Judai’s less crafty about assembling protective gear out of scraps than he is at finding things to do, more proficient in I-Spy and apocalypse bingo, and Manjoume adapts to scavenging and surviving more quickly than expected, his sudden skills in butchering and making shelters having saved them multiple times from hunger and shitty weather.

“Yeah, you know what I really don’t wanna do is like,” Judai says on one of their long walks down destroyed roads littered with broken cars, pausing to gulp down some warm water, “get bored or something, that’d suck.”

“Sure,” Manjoume grumbles, reaches to grab Judai’s hand in his while they walk because he’s been shaking since they lived through this mess, hasn’t been able to stop being afraid, “that would suck more than anything.”

*********

**prompt: cooking anime au (bonkoi-ish)**

 

Judai’s spent a good part of the academy field trip to the beach not actually doing much researching for final exam dessert ideas, and from where he and Manjoume sit on a dock he can see the main trio of teachers in the distance, and after watching them for a while he turns to Manjoume and asks, “Hey Thunder, what do you think Fudo’s favorite chocolate is?”

“You know, this beach trip isn’t for oogling the teachers,” Manjoume retorts, blushing and suddenly clenching his recipe notebook tight in his hands, “so stop slacking off!”

Judai hums and leans against Manjoume, who sort of sputters while Judai grins up at him and says, “If you’re jealous you could just say so.”

*********

**prompt: magic school au**

 

“This sucks,” Judai mutters, twirling fire in the air above him instead of paying attention to the study session Manjoume’s forced him into, “why can’t we just play around–uh,  _ practice  _ all day?”

Manjoume groans and slams his book shut loud and sudden enough to startle Judai and break his concentration on his flame so much that instead of fizzling out it combusts in the air.

“I can’t BELIEVE how much you want to fail,” he exclaims, “no, scratch that, I’m not surprised since you’ve always been the  _ worst  _ slacker.”

*********

**prompt: fairy tale au**

 

Princes aren’t supposed to fall in mysterious holes in the woods, and arguably they’re not supposed to even  _ be _ in the woods, runaway domesticated baby dragons or not, but Prince Jun did and he’s been screaming for help for what feels like eternity.

Finally his rescue comes armed with a rope and surprising strength, and when Jun gets a good look at the wandering traveler he’s struck with something that makes him crumble and barely process “Judai” as his hero’s name.

He just escaped the hole in the ground but he’s fallen again, this time in love at first sight.

*********

**prompt: fairy tail au**

 

“So you’re like…a store-bought dragon?” Judai asks, fiddling with his ring of keys and enjoying the sounds of metal clinking together.

Manjoume’s body sparks all around as he sneers at his guildmate, takes no pleasure in how Judai is unfazed by the literal lighting just mere inches away from him.

“Like _ you  _ haven’t bought any of those spirit keys,” he snaps, “at least _ I _ could take down a dragon by myself!”


	2. Asuka-centric (2)

**prompt: medieval au**

 

Asuka expected mingling with commoners to be easier than it actually is, but her skin is soft and her nails are manicured crowns atop long, perfect fingers. Her hair is thankfully plain enough that she’s not recognized but that doesn’t stop all the attention being paid to her if anyone gets close enough to get a good look at her.

Being a princess who never sees how her subjects live doesn’t suit her and she, apparently, isn’t even very good at it yet.

*********

**prompt: magical girl au**

 

Asuka isn’t 100% sure what to do with her magical ballet shoes that, with the right incantation and performance _en pointe_ , transforms her into a magical girl just like in the shoujo manga she doesn’t admit she reads.

With a brother as nosy as Fubuki is, she has no idea where to hide the shoes since it’s not like she can carry them around wherever she goes; she doesn’t use a purse and has no reason to have a bag on her at all times.

Her most likely-to-work idea is to actually take ballet back up which would give her some excuses, albeit ridiculous ones, such as to have them safely at her side “for good luck” or “just in case she wants to dance” or “practice makes perfect, especially in public”.


	3. Johan/Judai (2)

**prompt: 5D’s au**

 

“Yeah I’m glad these newer models have a way better auto-pilot,” Johan says, straddling his new D-Wheel and configuring the settings, “it’s crazy how much of a difference there is.”

Judai stares at him and then at his D-Wheel–-battered, red, and decorated with weathered decal stickers–-that he refuses to exchange no matter how much money he wins from tournaments.

“Y'know,” he muses and Johan suddenly, correctly, expects the worst, “I don’t think I have that.”

*********

**prompt: movie set au**

 

“I’m trying to figure out what I wanna do with my life,” Judai says and Johan picks up what depression sounds like in his voice, “and this kinda fell into my lap so here I am.”

Judai scratches the back of his head and makes a noise to excuse himself from the conversation about his interest in film production which, Johan guesses, is barely an interest at all.

The deep concern Johan has for the intern makes him feel a little bad about admiring his butt as he walks away towards the tent he knows has boxes of coffee lining the tables and where half the crew is probably congregating instead of getting ready for the day.


	4. Manjoume/Johan/Judai (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ygo why you gotta have 2 names per character and make typing in ships take 30sec longer than just clicking on one (we know why)
> 
> anyway that's over

**prompt: restaurant au**

 

Winter is the season when Judai spends every moment he doesn’t have tables resting his hands under the heat lamps of the kitchen line’s windows and this time he invites one of his boyfriends to join him since Johan also doesn’t have tables.  
  
“This feels so niiice,” Johan moans, making Judai laugh and Manjoume snort from behind the line, “it’s so cold everywhere else.”   
  
Manjoume, the third part of their romantic exploits, snaps his tongs at their hands and gripes at them, “You assholes aren’t food, get your hands out of my window!”

*********

**prompt: idol au**

 

“Jun’s enjoying himself, as always,” Johan chuckles as he watches Jun absolutely _bask_ in the attention and lights, “after his frames are up it’s your turn.”

Judai pouts and keeps scribbling lyric ideas in his wide-ruled _E-Heroes!_ notebook, mumbling, “When do we get to do group shots?”

“I think we’re doing them at a different location, so maybe not until tomorrow,” Johan says and takes a moment to admire the attractive pose Jun just pulled that he _knows_ is going to show up on a cover at some point while Judai’s body slumps forward from disappointment.

*********

**prompt: betrayal (a la Tales series) au**

 

“I’m sorry…I do love you both,” Johan says from his perch above them, his eyes reflecting the regret that’s suspiciously somehow absent in his voice, “that was never a lie.”

Manjoume grits his teeth, his blood boiling and a string of yelling is about to tear out of his throat but Judai beats him to it, gold flashing in his eyes as he shouts, “ _How long?!_ ”

"From the beginning…this is always how it was supposed to go,” Johan says and shuts his eyes and turns his head away, “but I’ll give you two a headstart before I have to call for backup.”


	5. Judai/Yusei (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i THOUGHT i had 5D's prompt fills to post but it turns out that i have nothing 5D's on my current fic blog sooooo here's where i'm putting my one (1) half-5D's one

**prompt: deja vu/slice of life au**

 

The sight of a building in the distance clashes with the weather and the cozy grip Judai’s arms have around Yusei’s waist and Judai jolts up, shouting, “Uh–hey, wait, I know that building, have we done this before?”

Yusei straightens up a bit against Judai before he yells above the rushing air around them and the roar of the motorcycle engine, “No, I don’t think so!”

Judai continues to stare at the passing skyline, the familiar building long gone by now, until he rests his head against Yusei again, his quiet, unsure muttering devoured by the noise around him.


End file.
